Emma
__NOEDITSECTION__ Balsam The Flower that blooms in the shade that has been her nick name for many many years.. Known to have Graced the lands of undeath since the Roaring 30's well the 1830's that is this ancient vampire was heavily involved in the Revolution and many of the advancements that came out from it . She has been spotted in many places moving around over the years... in France during the revolution it wound be around 1930 when she was first spotted in America on the coast of san Francisco . Now she's come to Kingsmouth along with a few of her friends maybe to see what the little town life is like after living the centre of things for so very long. Plot Hooks Vampire - 'Yep She is one '''Clan Status 2 ' '''Striking Looks 2 - '''She's super model level ! '''Fashion - '''She loves it . Making it .. shopping for it ... Wearing it .. Everything '''Model - '''She was and some times is a model.. she loves to chat with other models everything! '''Family - '''She has an extremly deep connection to her family and is very very involved in there lives .. if you wanna be part of her family just say so ! Rumor has it... * Emma made some kind of deal with Sam Richardson that involves sharing pretty women. * She seems a rather unlikely conquerer of the Strix, but then again she claims to be a Khaibit, so who knows? * She's bringing in Carthians from other domains now. Who's this Diana Black, and did she get along with Victor Castle or what? Favorite Poem '''What if Truth was like a tiny speck of sand? A speck that has been washed and weighed, polished, smoothed and curbed into one shiny point, the Universal Truth. What if we could take this grain of sand and collect it into a book? We would treasure the book like our own life. We would lock it with the purpose of our mind. And when we craved the truth we would open it up and let the grains wash over us. We would soak ourselves in its depth and bask in its radiance. But the book is flawed. We can take more truth from it than we have earned. And soon we would be turning empty pages. Thus the search begins. The search for the truth; the truth we crave; the truth that has the only meaningful value in an otherwise meaningless world. The search continues, it goes on and on. In this search for the ultimate truth everything is allowed. We learn to lie and cheat in hope of progress. We see no success, no breakthrough of any kind. We’re flooded by substitute truth, made up truth, whose only purpose is to sooth us and lull us. Absolute truth loses its meaning. There is no absolute truth, only greater and lesser truth. We’ve lost our standards, we’ve lost our talent to distinguish what is real from what is deception. We no longer know the difference between the right truth and the wrong truth. All we care for is truth in any form and any guise; corrupted, filthy truth, we want it all, need it all. So this truth can make us free, like any other truth. Maybe this substitute truth suffices? Maybe. But when we’ve become enslaved to this freedom, then it is freedom no longer. It is the worst kind of prison. A prison with no walls and no chains. We cannot break free for we cannot see what binds us. We talk of freedom like it was something to hope for. I hope real freedom never finds us, because we wouldn’t know what to do with it. Yet we continue the search, for the searching has become a way of life for us. We know no other. It is what we’ve become. Let us only hope the search never ends, that the Absolute Truth stays hidden forever. For if the search ends, we end. Then we become nothing more than dust, specks of sand on the shore of universal lie. And maybe, just maybe, this has already happened. Gallery Emma12.jpg|Stretching Emma4.jpg|Model Shoot Emma6.jpg|Back look of that evening wear. Emma8.jpg|Another Photo shoot Emma9.jpg|Casual Look Emma10.jpg|Love a sexy corsett Emma11.jpg|I do love a little black dress Emma3.jpg|Going for dinner! Emma.jpg|Beach Bound! Emma5.jpg|The 80's were Fun! Emma2.jpg|Trying to be Cute did it work? Emma7.jpg|By the Fountain in Milan Category:Vampire Category:Mekhet Category:Carthian